A Gift From A Friend?
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: The sounds of music blasted out through speakers that filled the huge room, as guitars screamed, drum and keyboard notes sounded and angelically devilish vocals echoed throughout the performance, as the screams and cheers of millions of fans, who sang along to the liquid bliss that flowed through them all. But the songs they played...were the last ones of the whole tour. Adommy fic


Hello reader! Welcome to my very first Adommy fic!

I'm very excited about publishing this for you to see, so I hope you will like it...or not, up to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own these sweet and talented men, but I hope that this story will be good for this time of year...hopefully.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _-Glam Nation Tour, 16th December-_

The sounds of music blasted out through speakers that filled the huge room, as guitars screamed, drum and keyboard notes sounded and angelically devilish vocals echoed throughout the performance, as the screams and cheers of millions of fans, who sang along to the liquid bliss that flowed through them all.

But the songs they played...were the last ones of the whole tour.

"I love you all! Thank you for being here to rock out with us for the last night!" The singer shouted out to his crazy-as-hell fans, as him, the band members and the energetic dancers walked off the stage, waving to their fans who screamed their names with tears streaming down all their faces as they left them.

As the gang walked backstage, they all knew that this might be the last time they'd be 'rocking out' together as a gang, but they weren't going to let it blacken their last musical high together. There was always social media and hanging out with each other off stage too.

"That was an awesome performance, everyone. We really kicked some ass back there." Monte shouted to his friends as they were all celebrating their final act, giving Isaac on his right a high-five at the same time as they all laughed.

* * *

After a little more chit-chatting between all of them, with a few laughs here and there, the band's bass guitarist: Tommy Joe waved to the others as he ran off to his own dressing room ahead of the rest of the gang, feeling really hot from the performance and needing to grab a cold drink and sit down for a rest before they needed to go to the coach to leave.

As he placed his hand on the gold colored door knob, twisting it to open the door to his room, a big, glittery gold star with his name written in black in the middle of that decorating it, you could see the somewhat small dressing room that belonged to the blonde.

The room held a long dress rack that held his off stage clothes and a long fresh sofa up against the wall on the left, and a desk with three big mirrors right up against the wall, with a bunch of different types of make-up products scattered across the white desk on the right of the bassist. Tommy didn't use them all that often.

He entered the room, closing the door behind him when he did.

As Tommy began to fiddle with the buttons on his black shirt under the red material sown to it, ready to change into his off-stage clothes that were on the rack, when suddenly, he saw a mysterious package on his seat in front of the desk.

He walked over to take a closer look, about to spin the seat around to see the thing better. When suddenly...

 _Knock, knock._

Came a soft noise from the door to his right.

"Who is it?" He asked, standing up straight and turning to look at said door, in the blink of an eye.

He knew who was gonna reply back.

"Its me. Adam. Can I come in?" The singer asked, though it was slightly muffled because of the door between him and Tommy's room.

 _Called it._

"Sure." Tommy answered back as he placed his left hand onto the back of the comfy seat.

The sound of a door knob being twisted and the door being pushed open softly was soon heard by the bassist's ears, as the black haired rocker finally entered his room, looking less exhausted than he did before on the bright and crazy stage. He was still wearing what he had warn earlier, except for his leather gloves and had a bottle of water of his own in one of said hands.

"I know I say this alot," He started, stepping over to the smaller man.

"But you did great, Tommy." He commented, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"You too." Tommy said as he looked up at the singer's handsome smile, smiling one back for him. He was gonna miss spending time with him and the rest of the gang, kicking ass together, like a family. He then looked over at the package on the seat, just slightly see-able with the seat's back hiding it.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, seeing where tommy's eyes were going and followed them, while at the same time removing his hands from the other's shoulders, and stepped over to the bassist's seat and swung the seat around to see what was on it. Though unknown to Tommy, he knew what it was.

Tommy then joined him.

"Its pretty big? Wonder who put it there?" The blonde wondered, when Adam suddenly lifted the package off the seat and strutted over to the luxurious sofa and seating himself on it and the gently putting the package on his lap. He patted his smooth, gloveless hand on the part of the sofa to his left: inviting the blonde to seat...which he did.

Tommy suddenly felt something not too heavy on his lap, blinking a couple times and then looked up at Adam with a confused expression on his young face that asked:

 _Did you put this in here?_

Adam nodded, letting Tommy know that he could open it.

He teared through the paper as best he could to see what it was, and saw a large box inside. It seemed that the top could be flipped off at the front, to reveal what was inside it.

Tommy's eyes soon shone with joy, something that Adam had not seen since the blonde's birthday a while ago that same year, at least not to this degree. Inside the box: was a long, dark grey scarf that was made of a soft sowing material that felt nice and warm against the man's hands.

"What do you think?" Adam asked with a tone as soft as the fabric of the gift in the other's hands.

Suddenly, Adam felt the scarf around the back of his neck, as the blonde had pushed the box off his lap and onto the floor and was staring deeply into his blue eyes with a warm expression in his own brown ones, smiling cheekily at the black haired singer, before speaking.

"Thank you." Tommy spoke as he held each side of the scarf in his right and left hand, as he suddenly felt Adam's slightly pink lips on his black lipstick covered ones. It felt like more than what they did on stage in front of the fans, more passionate, more sincere and more real. Unfortunately it wasn't one of their longer kisses and the two's lips seperated from each other.

The two smiled at each other, as Adam spoke the words he was hoping to say when he walked to Tommy's room...with a small bit of cheek of course.

"Merry christmas, Tommy Joe Ratliff."

"Same to you, Adam."

* * *

Soon after, the lot of them were heading out the back in their casual clothes, their many fans asking for their signatures and wanting to take photos or selfies with them, trying their best to get through as many of them as they could in the snowy cold outdoors at such a late time in the day.

It took a while, before they were able to make it through the insane crowd and onto the tour coach.

"Everyone like their present?" Adam shouted to all his friends, except for Tommy who was sitting next to him, as the coach's engine sounded. He had snuck into their rooms aswell and placed their presents somewhere, before the concert started and his friends were already on the stage, waiting for him with their fans.

"Yep. Thanks Adam." They all answered back to him, bringing a smile to his lips as they drove off from the building and their adoring fans.

Adam looked to the left to look at the beautiful blonde next to him, stealthily moving his left hand over to Tommy's right one as their fingers touched, surprising the bassist who felt a small blush on his cheeks, though it wasn't too obvious to the others who were busy with their own activities as the two men's hands mingled like their tongues hand done a whlile before.

"Are you sure you don't want anything from me?" Tommy asked, feeling that he wanted, no, needed to repay Adam for his gift, which he was wearing at that very moment around his smooth neck.

"Nope." Adam responded quickly and simply.

"Why?"

The singer turned to look at him with his gorgeous smile, as snow began to fall lightly in the cold night air outside the coach's windows.

"Because your happiness is the only gift I want."

* * *

THE END.

* * *

So what did you think of my first adommy fic? Good? Bad? Didn't really give a shit and just wanted to troll?

Leave your thoughts in the comment box below, and stay tuned for one final christmas fic tomorrow.

And a special upload along side that.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
